Love Is Love
by ayumi-murasaki
Summary: Tsunami y Tachimukai se quedan entrenando hasta tarde, al parecer ambos tienen sentimientos hacia el otro, pero no se atreven a decirlos. Pero que pasara cuando uno de ellos tenga el valor de decirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma 11 NO ME PERTENECE, se los pedi prestados a LEVEL 5 para hacer esto x3

Bueno, amo esta pareja, y este fic lo escribi en clases de matematicas, lo que hace el ocio y el aburrimiento matematico xD sin nada mas que decir (es por que va a empezar inazuma 11 y debo dedicarle mi entera dedicacion :3) les dejo este fic, y claro si me dejan reviews no me enojo n_ñ

**Recuerda que por cada fan fic que lees le dan a Tsunami una nueva tabla de surf :D**

**Love is Love**

TsunamixTachimukai

Era otro dia de entrenamiento, todos se habian ido a descanzar, exepto Tsunami y Tachimukai.

Los dos llevaban toda una tarde entrenando, era un hermoso dia soleado, tal como a ambos le gustaba.

**Aquí va**!- dijo Tsunami lanzando el balón

**Estoy listo! ¡papapapan!¡tatatatan!**

**Muy bien! Haz mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo-**decia tsunami mientras acaricaba los cabellos del pequeño.

**Muchas gracias Tsunami-kun sin ti habria sido imposible**

**Quieres seguir practicando?**- Dijo el joven de piel morena

**Primero tomare una ducha, ademas ya va a oscurecer**

**Que buena idea-**algo euforico**- como pasa el tiempo cuando juegas futbol**

Ambos caminaron hacia las duchas, Tachimukai miraba tiernamente a Tsunami *no me habia percatado de lo hermoso que era Tsunami*

**Pasa algo?-**pregunto el moreno

**No es nada-**sonrojado**-todo esta bien Tsunami-kun***pero en que estoy pensando Tsunami-kun es HOMBRE*

Ambos llegaron a las duchas, el lugar estaba completamente vacio

**Al parecer todos deben estar en la carabana relampago-**dijo el pequeño tachimukai.

**Mientras se duchaban, Tachimukai seguia con esos pensamientos.**

**Tsunami-kun…Qué haras cuando terminemos todo esto?**

**Es posible que regrese a mi escuela, extraño a mis compañeros y sobre todo Al MAR!**

**Tienes razón, yo tambien regresare a mi escuela, me volveré un portero tan fuerte como el capitán.**

**A ese ritmo lo lograras fácilmente-**dijo el peli rosa

**Extrañaras a los chicos de raimond?* **si dice que si, tendre alguna esperanza*****

**Si, pero extrañare a alguien que es muy especial**

**Puedo saber quien es ***que no sea Toko o Rika, que no sea Toko o Rika*** **rogaba el

castaño.

**Es mejor que no lo sepas.**

**Por que no? ***ahhh parece que si es Toko o Rika, me quiero morir!*

**Por que es una persona que, a pesar que la amo, nunca va a sentir lo mismo**

**No digas eso -**grito el castaño-** se honesto y dile lo que sientes ***al menos sere el paño de lágrimas u_u* ademas si no te corresponde yo estare alli para apoyarte**.**

**Gracias, pero por que me ayudas? **Pregunto Tsunami.

**Por que somos amigos y por eso te ayudare a ser feliz ***gracias Endou, algo que si aprendi es a tratar de motivar a las personas*un alegre castaño saltaba de alegria

**Entonces, ya tome una decisión y hoy le dire mis sentimientos**

**Mucha suerte Tsunami-kun**

Tsunami se retira de la ducha, mientras que Tachimukai se cambiaba de ropa alguien lo abraza fuertemente por atrás.

Tachimukai estaba paralizado, sin comprender quien lo abrazaba fuertemente, finalmente decide darse vuelta para ver

**Tsunami-kun? Que te ocurre- **sonrojada suprema xD

**Te amo**. Esas fueron las palabras del moreno

Les gusto como quedo? en lo personal, me gusto, siento que le faltan algunas cositas por mejorar pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo *huye ninjamente*

Hasta la proxima, sean buenas y vean yaoi que es bueno para todas Bye Bye! y claro faltan 2 dias para la pelicula de inazuma 11 :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas, se que las hice esperar con el fic ;A; pero soy una persona un poco ocupada, aquí les entrego el ultimo capitulo de mi primer fic, se que es un poco corto, pero asi lo quise verdad es que iba a publicarlo antes del año nuevo pero no pude, espero que les guste, en lo personal me reservo mi opinion ya que estoy un poco emo por que entregaron los resultados de la prueba de seleccion y no quede en la universidad u_u, pero no importa la dare en julio eso bye bye!

Sin mas explicaciones sin sentido aquí esta lean y disfruten

_**Recuerda que por cada fic que lees evitas que fuyuka le de una zanahoria a tsunami, y en cambio le entregen un sexy tachimukai.**_

**Tsunami por que?-**decia confundido tachimukai**-crei que te gustaba otra persona.**

**Se que esta mal, pero no aguanto verte y no poder besarte**

(tratando de soltarse)** esto esta mal, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, somos hombres!**

**Mientras exista amor lo demas no importa-**dijo el surfista.

**Tsunami…yo…no…puedo…**

**(lo suelta y lo mira) perdoname, pero si no hago esto nada valdra la pena.**

Tsunami se acerca al timido rostro de tachimukai, este impactado queda inmovil, dejandose llevar por el beso de Tsunami, ya no habia vuelta atrás, tachimukai estaba respondiendo a sus sentidos y a la pasion que el surfista le hacia sentir.

**Te gusto eso-**dijo Tsunami.

**No debias, somos amigos-**llorando.

(tomandolo del hombro)**perdóname pero…**

Tachimukai sale del baño corriendo, triste confundido incluso hasta alegre, sus sentimientos le correspondían a Tsunami, pero el no tenia el valor suficiente para decírselo.

**Soy un tonto, debi haberle dicho que siento lo mismo, no quiero arruinar mi amistad con Tsunami, pero… los amigos pueden ser algo mas.**

Mientras tanto Tsunami estaba preocupado por lo que había hecho, pero después de pensarlo un buen rato decidió buscar al joven tachimukai para hablar con el y aceptar las consecuencias.

**Donde estara…¡Ya se!**

Tachimukai estaba sentado cerca de la torre relámpago observando el bello atardecer**.**

**Tachimukai…yo lo lamento mucho**

…

**Esta bien si no quieres hablarme, no te culpo si me odias.**

**No te odio**

**No digas eso! Esta bien que me odies**

**No puedo odiarte **(levantandose)…**es que yo**…(abraza a Tsunami)

**Pero…estoy algo confundido-**dijo Tsunami

**No te preocupes, yo también te amo Tsunami kun (lo hize! Se lo dije por fin!)**

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, la alegría era total, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y nada ni nadie impediría la felicidad de tsunami y tachimukai.

**Pero ya era tarde y ambos debían regresar a la carabana relámpago, sino todos -en especial endo- se preocuparían.**

Juntos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar con Endo.

**Ya era hora, todos estábamos preocupados-**dijo un maternal Endo

**Pero estamos aquí, el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando te diviertes-**dijo un alegre surfista.

**Tachimukai que te pasa, tienes otra cara-**dijo el castaño

**Ah? no pasa nada capitan, **todo esta bien.

Despues de una alegre cena, todos se fueron a dormir, pero Tsunami esta vez se quedo a dormir junto con Tachimukai, un poco alejados para disfrutar y hacer cositas de pareja. Solo que a la mañana siguiente Tachimukai no podia disimular el dolor de trasero que tenia, el amor es siempre es asi, el sabia eso y era feliz de que su pelirosa le correspondiera.

Fin...

Espero de todo corazon que hayan chillado w ahora me retiro y prometo publicar mas fics xD


End file.
